Daniel Clarke
Doctor Daniel Clarke was an English chemical engineer in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Biography Nova Six Daniel Clarke was born in Oxford, England. Dr. Clarke was a vocal communist during his years, but when the anti-communism sentiment arose in England during the McCarthyism era, he found himself exiled by his peers. Looking for new supporters and patrons he traveled to the Soviet Union in 1964, and subsequently worked under Dragovich's Nova project, where his expertise in biology and chemistry came to play, primarily to stabilize certain volatile components in the Nova-6 gas. Clarke never directly worked with Dragovich however, but knew once his work on the project was completed, Dragovich would terminate him to prevent any loose ends. Escape, Interrogation, and Death Clarke, however, escaped. Although he intended to seek refuge at his brother's home in Johannesburg, until his capture by Hudson and Weaver at Kowloon City, Clarke was on the run the whole time, primarily from Dragovich's men. But even when he was on the run, his research continued, as samples of Nova-6 stored in canisters were present in his make-shift lab in Hong Kong. Although he revealed that Friedrich Steiner created Nova-6, as well as the base of operation in the Soviet Union, Clarke promised to reveal information on Nova-6 if Hudson and Weaver saved him from the Russians sent by Dragovich. They fight their way out onto the rooftops through a storm, and they are about to escape when Clarke is shot in the head by a Spetsnaz sniper before he could finish telling Hudson and Weaver details pertaining to the "numbers". Hudson then dropped his body into the alley below and escaped with Weaver down the sides of the buildings into the alley. Hudson and Weaver shoot their way out and escape without all of the important information Clarke could have provided for them. Gallery Clarke dossier + journal entry.jpg|Clarke's CIA file and part of journal entry. Daniel Clarke Interrogation BO.jpg|Clarke's interrogation. Clarke get shot.jpg|Clarke before his death Dead Doctor.jpg|The dead doctor. Clarke's_Certificate_of_Death.jpg|Clarke's Certificate of Death shown in the loading screen of Victor Charlie. Trivia *Dr. Clarke is voiced by English actor Gary OldmanFile:Cod7 additional cast.PNG, who also lends his voice to Viktor Reznov in both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Clarke's Dossier states that he was born on July 10, 1923, but his Certificate of Death states he was born on April 16, 1921. *Clarke's Certificate of Death also testifies that he died in January, while the actual event's of Numbers occurred in February. This is possibly to cover up Hudson and Weaver's secret operation. *Clarke is the only English character in Call of Duty: Black Ops with a speaking role other than the British commandos' regular battle dialogue in Project Nova. *Clarke is also the only 'friendly' English character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Very rarely, the bullet meant to hit Clarke will not be fired and he will die for no apparent reason. *His researching calculation can be seen on the windows of his room, his arms, and over his face. *Despite Clarke being one of the "Masterminds" of Project Nova, he only appears and is mentioned in one mission, as he joined the Nova-6 research after the event of Project Nova. *He's the only affiliate of Project Nova who fights alongside the player. *He's the only "mastermind" of Project Nova to get killed without the presence of Mason. *Clarke holds his CZ75 as if it were a rifle. *Voiced by Gary Oldman, he says "Here, help me move this." in Numbers. Reznov says exactly the same thing in the level when moving the barricades in the tunnels in Victor Charlie. *According to the terminal Clarke was intending to hide in Johannesburg, where he has a brother. *Clarke's G11 seems to be fully automatic. *It seems Clarke reused the model of a survivor from Black Cats. *During his death scene, it is possible for him to not hit the billboards below him when he falls. *He has the same markings as the Pentagon Thief on his face. Quotes References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:British